Ceilidh
by Quill of Minerva
Summary: Minerva introduces the love of her life, Albus, to her family at their yearly Ceilidh dance.
1. Invitation by Owl

**Ceilidh.**

**Disclaimer: **Sadly Minerva, Albus and Hogwarts do not belong to me.

**Summary: **Minerva introduces the love of her life, Albus, to her family at their yearly Ceilidh dance.

**A/N: **This is my new chapter story. Many thanks to my beta reader, Ang! I know this plot has been done before a numver of times but I wanted to write my own take on things.The term Ceilidh will be explained in this chapter. Oh and Ceilidh is pronounced Kay-lay! There are some Ceilidh dances mentioned in this chapter and I don't explain what they are but please bare with me because all will be explained in future chapters. Enjoy!

**Chapter One: Invitation by Owl**

It was a cold and bleak day in October when an owl came bursting through an open window that opened out into the private office belonging to the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. Minerva McGonagall was not surprised at the arrival of the familiar barn owl that belonged to her father. She had been expecting the invitation ever since her cousin had let it slip about the Ceilidh.

Pluto, her father's beloved and most trusted owl, dropped the piece of parchment that bore the McGonagall crest on her lap and then nudged her hand for a treat. Minerva reached over and opened her desk drawer. She pulled out her tin of ginger newts and gave one to Pluto. The owl hooted in thanks and then flew over to perch on the chair nearest the roaring fire so it could dry off.

Minerva opened the letter carefully, even though she already knew what it said. She was still hesitant to open it as it made the situation very real. The familiar deep blue writing she had grown up with, caught her attention on the pale white of the parchment. It was a letter inviting her to the McGonagalls annual Ceilidh. Had it really been a year since Uncle Hamish slipped and broke his hip on some scotch whiskey? Minerva had no idea where the year had gone. The years seemed to pass her by without her really realizing it though this year she hadn't really minded.

Eight months ago, Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts and her best friend, had come to her rooms in the middle of the night. When she had sleepily opened the door, she had instantly known that he needed to talk but she had not expected the welcoming but surprising revelation he had shared with her. He had declared his love for her in front of a dimly lit fire and asked her if she would consider courting him. He had taken her stunned silence as a bad sign and had risen to leave. He had nearly reached the door when a small voice answered him back and told him that she loved him too.

Since that night, Minerva and Albus' relationship had been progressing along wonderfully. He treated her like a princess and he would always make sure there was a single red rose on her pillow in the morning. They spent all their free time together, playing chess or sharing kisses on the rug in front of the fire in his rooms. They hadn't taken their relationship into the bedroom yet but they had come to the agreement that there was no need to rush and they both wanted it to be special. At times they had wanted to overstep the marks they had set but they held back and changed the subject.

Minerva couldn't help but smile as she ran her fingertips over her father's blue writing. This year it wasn't only Minerva's name on the invitation but also Albus'. She had never taken a man with her to the family's Ceilidh before. She had never felt the need to but this year was different. Her family hadn't met Albus formally yet. They knew him by reputation and had caught a glimpse of him here and there but the party gathering this year would give them the chance to grill him to the point of exhaustion.

Holding a Ceilidh dance at the McGonagall estate was the year's highlight of the lowlands. Not only family members would be invited to the informal Scottish traditional dance party but also close friends. They would have a live band that would consist of fiddles, accordions and the Scottish harp called a Clarsach. There would be laughter and dancing into the wee hours of the morning and then everyone would depart for bed. Minerva had always loved the annual Ceilidh dance when she had been a young girl. She would watch from the sidelines as the older members of her family danced The Dashing White Sergeant and Strip the Willow.

Minerva glanced down at the letter once again and sighed heavily. The Ceilidh was scheduled for two weeks time and on a Saturday night. She wished her father had given her more notice than two weeks. She had to find someone to cover duties for both of them for the night. It wasn't hard to find someone to cover because she had options in Severus Snape and the other heads of houses that would fill in and keep an eye on things. But what if they had arrangements as well? She couldn't expect them to drop their plans so she and Albus could go dancing. She would just have to ask each of them and warn them that both the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress would be away on the same night. She knew questions would be asked and she would have to try and change the subject. The fact that she and Albus were courting wasn't public knowledge because of circumstances beyond their control but she knew there was talk. There had been talk for years now and she simply smiled at it.

The other thing playing on her mind was dancing. She loved Albus dearly but even that didn't make up for the fact that he wasn't the best of dancers. She wasn't much good either but it was something that she had to do and at the Ceilidh, they both had to dance the traditional Scottish dances. Minerva knew them by heart. She had taken weekly lessons when she was growing up but she knew that Albus had no idea what the difference was between the Highland Barn Dance and the Military Two Step. So, Minerva had two weeks to teach a two left footed Albus Dumbledore a handful of traditional Scottish dances and the outcome looked bleak from where she was sitting.

To be continued


	2. Informing Albus

**Ceilidh**

**A/n:** Many thanks to my beta reader Ang and also a huge thank you to all that reviewed the previous chapter. I am glad you like it.

**Chapter 2: Informing Albus**

Albus was studying Fawkes intently. He had been sure that he had seen a grey feather amongst the array of bright reds and oranges. Albus had teased his dear friend and now Fawkes was sulking in a corner with his back to the Headmaster. Not even a sherbet lemon could stir him from the solitude of his corner. Albus simply stared at the back of Fawkes and thought to himself that he must have been mistaken. A phoenix would never get a grey feather. Phoenixes didn't even reach the stage where they would go grey because they would also be reborn when they reached a certain stage in their life. Albus shook his head and popped another sherbet lemon into his mouth. If Fawkes wasn't interested in the sweet then Albus sure was and he didn't want to see his favorite sweet go to waste.

Minerva strode into his office and noticed straight away that Fawkes was not happy with his master. She looked towards Albus as she made her way over to the corner and carefully patted the phoenix on the back.

"What did you say to him?" asked Minerva, looking over at Albus who was sucking contently on a sweet.

"What make you think it has anything to do with me?" replied Albus.

"He has his back to you which is something he only does when you have upset him!" she said as she patted the downhearted phoenix again.

Albus gave a defeated sigh and explained to Minerva what he had seen. He tried to tell her that he had been mistaken but she simply glared at him and rooted around in her robe pockets for something to give Fawkes. She pulled out a ginger newt and handed it to the phoenix, which took it gratefully and then cooed softly as Minerva walked away from him.

"Albus, you really should consider his feelings," she said as she sat down. "After all it is nearly his burning day and you know that he gets overly sensitive."

"I didn't think he would get so upset about it," replied Albus in a whisper. "What do I do now?"

"Just leave him alone before you say anything else to upset him," Minerva told him softly.

Albus glanced over at his familiar and sighed. He hadn't truly meant to hurt his feelings. He had just been making an observation and he hadn't really thought Fawkes would understand what he was going on about. In recent years, Fawkes had become more and more sensitive towards his renewal and Albus always seemed to put his foot in it. Last time Albus had moved his perch from the nearby window to a spot near the fire so the phoenix would be away from the draft. But Fawkes hadn't been happy and had refused to even coo at him once for four days.

His mind was diverted back to Minerva when he saw her looking at him with a soft smile on her face. He loved that little quaint smile of hers. It was the smile that she reserved only for him and it told him that she was happy and contented. He looked into her emerald green eyes and saw that she had something to tell him. Minerva had the most expressive eyes of anyone he knew. He could tell what mood she was in by looking into her eyes. He had only really discovered this when they had admitted their feelings for another.

"A knut for them?" he asked.

"If you give me a sickle then I'll think about it!" was her quick reply.

"I'll make it a galleon," he answered as he rooted around in his robe pocket and pulled out a gold coin, which he gave to her.

Minerva took the coin and ran her thumb over the engraved side before placing it in her pocket. She knew he was waiting for her to say something and she had no need to be nervous for she already knew his answer. What she was more unnerving about it was her families' reaction to her finally bringing a man to the Ceilidh. Though nobody said anything, she had been the pity in their eyes when the couples dances were played. This year would be different but she also wondered what they would say to him about her. Her family was filled with jokers and you had to know them before you understood their dry wit. Minerva had inherited her dry wit from her father's side but hers was mild compared to some of her uncles and it worried her that Albus may go off the idea of courting her after he had met the family.

"Minerva," said Albus breaking into her thoughts "do you want me to guess?"

"Sorry," she apologized softly. "I received a letter from my father this morning."

"Not bad news I hope,." Albus said with concern as he reached over and held her hand.

Minerva shook her head and squeezed his hand. She loved that he was so considerate of her at times and she knew he was always there when she needed him. She knew deep down that Albus wasn't the type of man to be put off by ones family.

"It is an invitation to our Ceilidh," she explained. "We are both invited and I just wondered if you would like to come."

"I would love to Minerva," he replied, flashing her a bright smile. "I always wanted to attend a Ceilidh. What is it exactly?"

"Its an informal dance where traditional Scottish dances are danced," she told him, his eyes twinkle brightly as she mentioned the word dance. Albus loved dances and even though he couldn't dance, he would throw himself into having a good time.

"Oh, I always wanted to try Scottish country dancing," he exclaimed with excitement.

"Albus, this is slightly different to Scottish country dancing. Tthe Ceilidh is informal and a way to have fun without following the rules to the formal traditional dances."

"That sounds like a lot of fun," said Albus "and I get to meet the rest of your family."

Minerva nodded and then sighed. She had to now tell him that he had to learn a few dances for the night. She knew that he wouldn't mind but she wasn't sure her feet could take the stamping on.

"I'll have to teach you a few traditional dances though," she told him. "There will be three dances that we will be expected to dance to throughout the night."

"Well," he answered, rubbing his hands "when do my lessons start, Professor?"

"Tonight," she told as she got up from her chair and began to make her way to the door "and try and make up with Fawkes my dear."

To be continued!


	3. The Highland Barn Dance

**Ceilidh**

**A/N: **This is where the fun begins with Albus' lessons. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this one. Thank you Ang for being my beta reader.

**Chapter Three: The Highland Barn Dance**

It was quarter to seven that evening when Minerva stopped what she was doing and looked around her living room. She had moved the big pieces of furniture to the side of the room and had made them smaller to accommodate her plans for the evening. There was a large space in the middle of the room. They would be able to dance without bumping into everything or breaking anything. Minerva did some damage limitation by taking some of her more valuable items into her bedroom. She knew that even with her careful rearranging of the furniture something was still bound to be broken.

She had told Albus to be in her rooms at seven and she knew he would be prompt. He had been telling her over dinner how much he was looking forward to learning the dances. He had always been eager to embrace the Scottish roots of Minerva and her heritage. He saw this as the perfect way to do so. His eagerness concerned her a little bit as she knew that Albus could get over excited at times. His playful side would take over and he could get a little silly. She loved him dearly but sometimes, he did push her a little bit too far.

Minerva had arranged the music and now was just waiting for Albus to arrive so she could start the tune floating through the air. It was music by a local Ceilidh band that played at the family's dance and it mixed well with the waltz tune that accompanied the dance she was going to teach him tonight. She had decided to teach him a new dance every three nights. Hopefully he would pick up the basics by then. Her family would forgive him if he wasn't very good but they would expect him to at least try.

Minerva cast her mind back to a McGonagall Ceilidh from a few years ago. Her brother, Rex, had brought his girlfriend with him. She had seemed pleasant enough but she had refused to join in with the dancing because it wasn't her thing and she didn't want to look stupid. The family had been hurt by her words and Rex was asked politely to remove her from the house otherwise they were bound to hex her for insulting their tradition. His girlfriend hadn't been happy and had declared that the family was weird and eccentric. She had stormed out thinking Rex would go after her but he didn't. He stayed and enjoyed the party.

A knock on the door broke into her thoughts and she glanced at her grandfather clock. It was exactly seven o'clock. She opened the door and saw Albus standing there with a huge grin on his face. She looked at his face and then his robes caught her attention. He was wearing an orange, green and purple tartan set of robes with bagpipes sewn on all over it. The mix-match of colours made Minerva's stomach do a somersault. He had tried to look the part but she wished he hadn't.

"Hello, my dear," said Albus as he walked inside. "I can see you're admiring my robes. I might wear these when we go to your party."

"Well we don't wear robes to a Ceilidh, Albus," she told him, thanking her family for their traditions. "We wear traditional Highland wear but not the formal wear."

Albus nodded. He had no idea what the difference were between formal Highland wear and informal Highland wear but he had complete faith in Minerva. After all, she knew what she was talking about.

"I am ready for my lessons," he declared as he wrapped his arms around her waist and looked into her eyes. "It's been such a long time since I was a student."

"Well if you behave," she answered with a smile "I won't deduct kisses from you."

"I will be the most behaved student you have ever had," he told her before pressing a gentle kiss on to her lips. "So, what are we learning today?"

"The Highland Barn Dance!" she told and smiled when she saw a bewildered look appear on his face.

The Highland Barn Dance was usually the first dance of the night and all guests who were in a pairing had to dance it. The couples had to line up around the room in a clockwise direction with the women always on the right. It was the easiest dance out of the three to teach and that was why Minerva had decided to teach him that first.

"Take off your shoes and those robes darling." She told him it would be easier to teach him without any shoes on and also it wouldn't hurt so much if he trod on her feet.

Albus did as he was told and then watched Minerva slip her own shoes off and place them on the floor out of the way. She was wearing a flowing navy colored cotton dress with a v-neck that showed him a small piece of cleavage. He thought she looked wonderful but then she always appeared that way to him.

"You know," said Minerva "it's wrong to drool over the teacher, Mr. Dumbledore."

"Sorry!" he mumbled with a shy grin as he moved into the center of the room. "It won't happen again."

"Oh, make sure it does because I like it," she told him as she kissed him.

For a few moments, all thoughts of dancing flew out of the window as they both got caught up in the kiss. Minerva reluctantly pulled away and rested her forehead against his chest and smiled softly. She would rather continue kissing him than teach him to dance.

"Right," she said purposely "let me get on your right side."

Albus stood still as she moved around to his right side. She held his hand as her other hand flicked her wand and music started to play. It was rather catchy and Albus was already tapping his foot in time with it. Well, he had been in time until the beat quickened and now he was rather lost.

"Albus, start with your outside foot" she told him.

Albus looked down at his feet and then wiggled his outside foot as she told him to walk forward for three steps and then hop. He did as she asked and smiled. This was easier than he thought but then he realized that he hadn't brought Minerva with him and he turned back to see her standing on the same spot. She smiled as she pointed the spot beside her and Albus walked back to join her. They walked three steps together and then hopped.

"Now we repeat that as we walk backwards!" she informed him.

They walked backwards and hopped, Albus narrowly missed stepping on her foot and Minerva released the breath she had been holding without realizing it.

"Now we skip away from each other," she explained. "You move into the center of the room and I move to the edge. We only skip for two steps and then clap!"

"Okay," he answered. "Erm…how do I skip?"

"It's like a fast walk but you bring your knee up slightly. Watch me," she explained as she showed him.

Albus did watch her at the beginning but his mind wandered to something else as he watched her skip. Her breasts were bouncing slightly as she moved up and down and Albus couldn't help but watch them.

"Do you mind?" she asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You are supposed to be watching my legs, Albus!"

"I couldn't help it," he told her. "The movement reminded me of something else."

Minerva tried to glare at him but she didn't have the heart to. She actually found his suggestive comment funny but she had to teach him these dances. She explained the instructions again to him but refused to show him how to skip again for the moment. She was actually impressed with him so far. The movements were easy when you were doing them one by one but as soon as you joined them together that was when the trouble started.

"Now we return to one another and slip into a waltz movement but we bounce as dance around the room," she explained as she skipped towards him.

Albus skipped towards Minerva but missed her hands when he went to pull her into the waltz movement. He tried again and missed her again and ended up crashing into the bookcase. After several more attempts he managed to catch her and take her in a waltz around the living room. Bouncing around the room together posed difficult for Albus, and Minerva concentrated on making him ease up and relax a bit. She reminded him that he was doing this for fun and that he didn't need to frown with concentration.

"But if I don't frown," he told her "I lose my step!"

Minerva stopped him and cupped his face. "No one will watch your feet darling!"

"I don't want to show you up," he told her.

"Darling, you couldn't," she told him softly.

Albus smiled and kissed her before they walked through the dance again before trying to put it all together in time with the music. As Minerva had predicted, Albus had a difficult time putting all the steps together but she hadn't expected it to come to him straight away and she was impressed with his progress so far.

"I think we should call it a night," she told as she led him over the couch and pulled him down beside her. "You did well, darling."

"Hmmm thank you!" he answered as he brought her feet to his lap and started to massage them softly causing Minerva to purr and close her eyes.

"Only two more dances left to learn!" she mumbled as she felt herself dozing off to sleep.

To be continued


	4. The Gay Gordons

**Ceilidh**

**A/n:** Thank you for all the lovely reviews I am recieving for this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am enjoying writing the dance lessons.Thanks to Miss Ang for being my beta.

**Chapter Four: The Gay Gordon's**

It had been three nights since Minerva had started teaching Albus the traditional Ceilidh dances. She had been pleased with his commitment and he was putting all his effort into it. He was a patient student who would listen intently to her as she gave him the instructions and watch her as she gave him examples. They had concentrated on the Highland Barn Dance for three evenings and now Minerva thought it best to teach Albus a new dance.

Their dance lesson had been arranged for seven in the evening again but this time they would be dancing in the Headmaster's office. He was waiting for Alastor Moody to report to him and the fireplace in Albus' office was more secure, less chance of anyone accidentally or purposely overhearing their conversation. She was sitting in his chair waiting for him to arrive. He had told her that he was going to go down and speak with Severus Snape and he wouldn't be long. That had been nearly half an hour ago. Minerva had rearranged the furniture twice and was now absent-mindedly feeding Fawkes sherbet lemons.

The door opened and in walked Albus. He was carrying a large collection of books that varied in shapes and sizes. Before Minerva could warn him, Albus dropped the books and instead of landing on the desk like they should have done, they landed on the floor with a thud.

"Where did the table go?" he asked confused as he looked down at the books before bending down to pick them up.

"I moved it over to the corner so we could have room to dance!" she told him as she got up from his chair and went to help him pick up the books.

Albus and Minerva carried the books over to where the table was now positioned and placed them down. It was only when they were on the table that Minerva could read the titles. She couldn't help but smile as she read the titles. Each of the books had a Scottish theme. Amongst the books there were, _A Beginners Guide to Gaelic_, _A Guide to Highland Wear_ and an A to Z guide of Scottish food.

"Albus," she said with a smile "are you doing all this for me?"

He nodded and then smiled as he drew her into his arms. "I want to make you proud!"

"You already do darling," she said before kissing him gently on the lips. "You are doing so well, love."

"Really?" he asked in amazement.

"Yes, so well in fact," she told him "we are going to tackle a new dance this evening."

Albus smiled. He had been pestering her all day by constantly asking if they were going to tackle a new dance. She had wanted to surprise him and so she told him that they weren't. She had seen his disappointment but knew that it wouldn't last for long as she had agreed to have a sherbet lemon.

"So, what are we learning tonight?" he asked.

"The Gay Gordon's!" she replied as she led him into the center of the room. "It's a little harder than the Barn Dance and we won't add the complication of music till you have mastered some of the moves."

She felt and noticed Albus relax a bit. She knew that he hated putting the dance moves he had learned to music because that was always when he encountered trouble. He found the music moved too fast and he couldn't keep up with it. He would trip over his feet or forget what he was supposed to be doing. She turned around to look at him and cupping his face in her hands she pulled his face down towards hers and kissed him softly. Her hands dropped from his cheeks and wound around his neck loosely as she deepened the kiss. She felt his arms tighten around her waist and once again they were lost in a kiss. The need to breathe broke them apart and Minerva fiddled with his beard before looking up at him with flushed cheeks. She loved to get caught up in his kisses.

"Do you kiss all your students like that?" asked Albus with a smile.

"Only special ones," she answered before winking at him. "Right, stand behind me and give me your right hand."

Albus moved around so that he was behind her and tapped her bottom playfully before offering her his right hand. She placed it on her shoulder before reaching up with her own hand to take his hand. Their hands were joined over her shoulder. Once she had secured that position, she reached for his left hand and brought it past her waist so their left hands joined at the front.

"We start off with the right foot and take four steps forward," she explained. They moved together and then Minerva felt a piecing pain on the back of her ankle because Albus had taken a to big of a step and caught her skin. "Ouch!"

"Sorry!" he apologized profusely before suggesting that maybe he should take his shoes off.

Minerva accepted his apology, though she told him there was no need for one as it had been an accident. They got back into formation and retraced the steps she had already told him and this time, he didn't graze her back of her ankle with his shoe.

"Once we have taken the four steps," she continued, "we pivot on the spot and then take four steps back."

It took a number of attempts to get Albus to pivot correctly. He kept over spinning and getting dizzy. She told him to concentrate on one spot as he pivoted and he answered her back by saying that he was watching her but she kept moving as well. Once Albus had grown accustomed to being able to pivot by himself, they then tried to pivot together but this didn't run smoothly either as they kept bumping into one another. They spent a good half an hour on pivoting before trying the dance steps again. Albus was still having trouble with the pivoting but Minerva decided to tackle the next part of the dance and then go back to troublesome part.

"We repeat exactly what we have just done but this time, in the opposite direction," she explained as she led him through the moves across the office floor.

"Now we drop our left hands and raise our right hands above my head," she said as she raised her hand and Albus let go of her right hand. "Albus you keep hold of my right hand and I pivot under."

"Do I have to pivot?" he asked. He had felt rather ill after spending a long time spinning around.

"No, just me darling!" she said as she pivoted under their hands. "And then we polka around the room."

Once they had walked through the dance several times, Minerva decided that they should call it a night. Albus was looking weary and in need of a good hot chocolate and she needed a cup of tea. They rearranged the furniture to how it was before and then settled down on the couch together. Albus was sitting up while Minerva was leaning against him. They enjoyed this quiet time together after every dance session and they slipped into a comfortable silence, just enjoying one another's company. They would share tender kisses and soft touches before Minerva would have to excuse herself and go back to her rooms.

"Good night, love," she whispered as she kissed him on the lips. "You are my number one student."

"I do try," he replied with a smile. "Sleep tight my dear and I'll see you in the morning."

To be continued


	5. Distractions are Necessary

**Ceilidh**

**A/N:** The dances I am writing are traditional Ceilidh dances and I learned some of them while at school. We went through a stage of learning traditional dances in the UK. Thanks to Ang who is my beta reader and to those who took the time to review and ask questions.

**Chapter Five: Distractions are Necessary**

Albus stood in Minerva's private living room. She was running a bit late and had sent him an owl telling him of her delay. While he was waiting for her, he commanded the music they had been dancing to for the last week to float through her chambers. He tapped his foot in time with the music and then started to act out the two dances alone. It was much harder dancing alone than in a couple. He didn't have Minerva to keep him in check. He was concentrating on The Gay Gordon's dance but was still having problems with his pivot. He still couldn't find a spot to look at as he turned. It was frustrating him to no end and so he gave up trying. He stared out of the window and sighed.

"Looking for a distraction?" asked Minerva as she stepped in through the doorway. She had been watching him trying the dances and was very proud of him. "You were doing so well."

"I still can't do it!" he complained as he turned around and quickly made his way over to her, wrapping his arms around and pulling her to him so he could nestle into her neck.

"Darling," she whispered softly "you are doing so well and I couldn't be prouder."

"Thank you!" he mumbled.

Minerva smiled to herself. She could tell that he was in a soppy mood this evening and decided to reward him for all his hard work. She would cancel their lesson that night and concentrate on him and make him know how grateful she was to him for learning these dances.

""Would you like a distraction?" she asked.

"I would," he answered but then shook his head "but we cant Min, only a week to go to the big night and I'm nowhere near ready."

"Albus," she told him "sometimes distractions are necessary. It can encourage learning if used correctly."

Albus looked up from her neck and looked into her eyes. Had he heard right? Had his Minerva just said that she agreed with distractions? He had always thought that Minerva disliked them and would not tolerate them in her class.

"That sounds like something I would say," he answered. "I am in complete agreement. So Professor, what do you have in mind?"

"Wait and see my love," she answered with a gleam of mischievousness in her emerald green eyes. "Be back here in half an hour and all will be revealed."

"Hmmm," he whispered into her ear "literally I hope!" Minerva playfully tapped his chest and winked at him. She didn't want to give too much away as it would spoil the evening she had planned for then. She sent him on his way with a playful pinch on the bottom and a kiss.

Once Albus had disappeared, Minerva set about making a romantic atmosphere. She drew the crimson and gold heavy curtains shut and lit dozens of little floating candles to spin around the room. Soft chamber music floated through her room now and made a nice change from the Ceilidh music that dominated her mind for the last seven days. A small table appeared in the middle of the room and then six of Albus' favorite desserts appeared on it. Minerva knew that Albus always craved something sweet in the evening but then he could never make up his mind what he wanted, so she had ordered the six desserts that he always had to choose between. This way he could have a small bit of each dessert and not have to choose. Minerva found it hard to see the fascination with sweet things because she preferred the savoury things like her ginger newts.

Thirty minutes later, there was a knocking at her door and Minerva took one more look in the mirror before answering it. She had taken her hair down from her usual bun and it was now cascading down over her shoulder and back. She had slipped into a red silk ankle length nightgown that clung to her curves and showed more cleavage than her usual nightgowns he had seen her wear. She wrapped a matching silk dressing gown around her lithe frame and made her way to the door. She knew it was Albus because he was the only who knew this secret passageway into her rooms. Rumor had it that Godric Gryffindor had the castle design this passageway so that he could see Rowena during the night, with no one being any the wiser.

"Hello lover!" she purred as she opened the door and invited him inside.

"You look breathtaking," he said as his eyes wandered appreciatively over her body. "My own goddess!"

She led him into the living room and smiled seductively at him, dropping her dressing gown and letting it crumple around her feet. She waited for him to notice and she didn't have to wait long. Albus had quickly made his way over to her and had pulled her into his arms and against his chest. He kissed her deeply and growled into her mouth.

"My, my," she gasped as he pulled back "I seem to have awakened the lion within you."

"You always do my love," he told her. "I love distractions and this is possibly the best one I have ever had."

"I conjured up some of your favorite desserts, Albus," she told him as her arm indicated to the table set out in the middle of the room.

"Desserts are a distraction that I do not want at present," he told her as he scooped her into his arms and headed for her bedroom. "I can have them once I have feasted on you!"

"Albus!" she giggled loudly as he kicked the door shut behind them.

To be continued.


	6. The Military Two Step

**Ceilidh**

**A/N: **A huge thank you to Miss Ang, for beta reading this chapter.****

**Chapter Six: The Military Two Step**

Minerva was waiting in her rooms for Albus to join her. She was unaware of his presence until she felt two arms slip around her waist. She felt herself being pulled against someone and that someone nuzzling into her neck.

"Albus, it's a good thing that I know only you would dare to do that," she said with a playful smile. "Otherwise, you might find yourself in the hospital wing."

"I nearly ended up there last night," he replied with a grin. "I thought I had done my back in."

"Well you wanted to try something different," she said with a blush "but enough talking about last night. You have come for a lesson and this is the hardest one out of the three dances. So, I need you to behave and listen."

"Yes Professor!" answered Albus as he pulled away from her and walked around to face her.

They had enjoyed their much needed distraction the night before. It had done both of them the world of good. Albus felt like a new man and was ready to take on the new challenging dance that she was going to teach him. She hadn't mentioned the name of the dance so he hadn't been able to read up on it like he had with the others. There were only a few more days till the big McGonagall Ceilidh and Albus was still unsure of his actual dancing abilities.

Minerva decided that they should go through the other two dances before they started on the next one. She wanted to see how Albus was doing with pivoting and she watched him with a neutral expression. He was still having trouble staying in the same spot but she tried not to discourage him. He had done better than she had expected and that needed to be praised. The Gay Gordon's dance usually ended the Ceilidh and by then, most of the guests had had too much Scottish whiskey and were all over the place. She hadn't told Albus that, though. She hadn't felt the need to.

The next dance Minerva was going to teach him was The Military Two Step. Out of all the Ceilidh dances, this one had always been her favorite. She had remembered watching her mother and father dancing together when she was a little girl. She had always felt that you needed to be deeply in love with the man you were dancing with but as she had grown older, she realized that it wasn't always the case. In her mind, she wanted to dance with the person she loved and that would be Albus. She had danced it with her father and brother but it would be different with Albus.

"Darling," she said as she led him into the middle of the room "the next dance shall be The Military Two Step."

"Hmm, that sounds fun," Albus answered with bright eyes.

She smiled. She loved having a willing student who would listen so intently to her and put all his effort into learning. She had been like that when she had been his student all those years ago. She had listened to every word he had said and some had even been imprinted in her brain to remain with her forever. She moved beside him and took hold of his hand. She ignored the spark that jolted her through her as she touched him.

"I place my hand on your shoulder," she said as she dropped his hand and placed her own on top of his shoulder. "Now you place your hand around my waist."

Albus did as she instructed and then looked down at her. He kissed the top of her head lovingly. He knew that she loved those tender moments where he acted on instinct instead of duty.

"Now we touch the heel of the outer foot to the ground twice," she explained. "While we doing that we bounce on the inner foot."

Albus, with concentration etched on his face, tried his best to follow her instructions though he did find it hard to bounce and tap at the same time. He thought he had finally mastered it but then Minerva had had to burst his bubble. She informed him that he was bouncing on the wrong foot. Minerva had thought it best that they stand apart so Albus could learn the first part of the dance without her body getting in the way. They spent half an hour concentrating on that part of the dance. Albus had been able to master the tap and bounce one but the other part he struggled with a bit. He tended to tap twice without bouncing.

"Why don't we continue with the rest of the dance and then come back to this part my love," suggested Minerva. "You are nearly there."

Albus nodded in argument and was silently relieved that Minerva had suggested moving on to another part of the dance. They moved back into their starting positions and then skipped the bouncing part.

"We move forward for three steps," she explained. "We turn towards one another and then face the opposite direction. We repeat what we just did but facing this way."

They walked through that part several times and then started from the beginning. Albus stumbled through the tap and bounce part but he was making progress.

"Now we face each other and hold hands," she said with a smile as she turned to face him and reached for both his hands. "We bounce on both feet and then kick the right foot across the body followed by the left. Don't kick too hard Albus! Otherwise you will hit me!"

Remarkably, Albus didn't kick Minerva once and he wasn't sure who was more relived, him for not kicking her or Minerva because he hadn't kicked her. Her smile encouraged him and he began to enjoy the dance. All memories of the dreaded tap and bounce floated from his mind as she taught him the final move of the dance.

"You raise your left hand and I turn underneath," she said as she tired to turn. Unfortunately she had failed to mention that they needed to drop the other hand so she ended up tripping and falling on the floor.

"Oh Min, are you okay?" he asked as he dropped to his feet.

"I am fine," she answered with a giggle. "That was my fault."

Albus helped Minerva to her feet and they tried the final part of the dance again and this time, Minerva didn't end up on the floor. They spent half an hour walking through the dance without music before finally putting it to the music. Minerva decided to call it a night after that. She had noticed Albus was growing frustrated and tired.

"Let's call it a night darling," she suggested. "I think we have done enough for tonight."

"Are you staying the night?" asked Albus with a playful smile.

"Yes!" she answered.

To be continued


	7. Preparations

**Ceilidh**

**Chapter Seven: Preparations**

Albus Dumbledore stood in the center of his private living room looking at the grandfather clock. Two weeks of preparation for the night ahead had been completed and Albus had been working so hard to learn the dances. Tonight was the night where he would meet Minerva's family and take part in her family's Ceilidh. Two weeks ago, it had seemed like a great idea but now it seemed far from a great.

He was still having trouble with his pivoting and he had totally forgotten some of the steps from the Gay Gordon's dance. As the hours ticked away, Albus Dumbledore began to get cold feet and he wondered if Minerva would let him off the hook. He was going to make a fool out of himself publicly. Some would say that he would be used to that by now but that was not the case. The Daily Prophet tried to discredit him because they were in collaboration with the ministry. He wanted to make a good impression at the Ceilidh. He was meeting the family of the woman he loved and he would need their permission and acceptance to continue his relationship with their daughter.

Half of him wanted to pull out of the Ceilidh, tell Minerva had he did his back again but he knew that she would march him down to see Poppy or not believe him. He also knew how important this evening was for his Minerva. It was the first time she had taken a partner home and he knew that he must be special and that he owed her for letting him love her. He turned to the portrait of Armando Dippet and sought his opinion.

"If you can't be a fool in front of the woman you love," said the previous headmaster "who can you?"

"I want to make a good impression Armando," said Albus as he sat down.

"You don't need to Albus," explained Armando. "The only person you need to impress is Minerva and you have already done that."

"But…." Albus began before being interrupted by his former employer.

"But nothing Albus! Just enjoy yourself in the company of that wonderful witch and her family. I am positive that you will not make a spectacle of yourself. It's a Ceilidh! Drinks will be on tap and there will be many drunk uncles trying to do the Highland fling that they won't even notice you."

"You are probably right!" agreed Albus.

"I am right Albus!" replied Armando with a hint of superiority in his voice.

Albus knew his friend and former employer was right but it didn't get rid of the doubts that were in his mind. Maybe he should speak with Minerva. She would understand but then he would be letting her down and he couldn't do that. She was always there for him. She would never let him down. She would go to the muggle cinema even though she never really enjoyed it because she would always end up with irritable legs halfway through the film. She had allowed herself to be dragged around a muggle candy factory by him for four hours and hadn't complained once. He would have to get over his nerves and go to the Ceilidh. If he made a fool of himself, then so be it.

Albus had finally got into the right state of mind. The soft Ceilidh band music floated through his living room as he practiced his dances over and over again without Minerva. He had managed the hang of The Highland Barn Dance but the Gay Gordon's and the Military Two step were still giving him problems. But he didn't think he would be able to stumble through the dances without anyone noticing.

He worked up quite a sweat as he had danced around his room. He needed a bath and stiff drink to get him prepared for the night ahead. The hotness of the bath water gave Albus the relaxation he craved and he closed his eyes with a contented sigh. His began to wonder what he would wear for the night. He had some tartan robes that he had transfigured for their dance lessons but they were quite bright. He decided to wait till Minerva arrived. He would see what she was wearing and then find something that would compliment her outfit.

"Albus?" came the voice of the woman he had just been thinking of.

"I'm in the bathroom, love!" he called out to her.

"I do hope you aren't descent!" she said with a playful giggle.

"Naked as the day as I was born," he answered.

She walked into the bathroom and sat on the edge of the bathtub. She smiled down at him before reaching forward and running her fingers through his slightly wet hair.

"Do you love and adore me?" she questioned.

"You know I do sweetheart!" he answered. He wondered why she had asked him such a question and it seemed out of the blue.

"Would you do anything for me?" she asked him.

"You know I would!" he replied.

"Good," she answered with a smile. "Be a darling and wear what I have put on your bed to the Ceilidh without any arguments."

Albus didn't know what he was agreeing to but something in her eyes made him agree without even questioning her. She always had that effect on him and he didn't mind one bit.

"I'll see you soon then darling," she told him as she leaned forward and brushed her lips against his.

"You're going already?" he asked sadly.

"I need to go and get dressed," she told him with a smile. "I'll be back soon darling and I love you."

She rose from the edge of the bathtub and then disappeared out of the bathroom, leaving Albus to his thoughts. Albus wondered what she had laid out on his bed for him to wear. He hoped it was something colorful and comfortable. He soaked for a bit longer in the bath before deciding that he really needed to get out and get ready. He got out of the bath and cast a drying spell on his body and hair. He walked through to his bedroom and suddenly stopped as his eyes caught sight of what she wanted him to wear.

On his bed lay, a white Jacobite Shirt with leather ties at the top of the shirt as well as a kilt with leather straps on the side. The tartan was red, green and blue cheque with a touch of yellow. There was also a dark leather sporran that would attach itself to the thistle belt. He looked at the kilt and thought that Minerva must be playing a joke on him. She had to be because she couldn't expect him to wear a skirt.

To be continued


	8. Respect for Family Traditions

**Ceilidh**

**A/N**: This chapter is just a shortie. I apologize in advance. It leads up to the final two chapters so don't be too angry with me. Thank you so much to all of you that took the time to review the last chapter. It means a great deal to me. Ang, thank you for being a great beta reader!

**Chapter Nine: Respect for Family Traditions.**

Albus Dumbledore had been staring at the skirt of the last ten minutes. He had put the rest of the clothing on and stood wearing his bright yellow boxer shorts with purple ants scuttling across the yellow material. These particular boxer shorts had been a gift from Minerva one Christmas. She had always said that he had ants in his pants at Christmastime because he never sat still for very long. They were one of his favourite pairs and they went well with the cream Jacobean shirt she had given him to wear.

He prodded the kilt with his wand. Anyone watching this would have thought a dangerous snake had been placed on his bed instead of a kilt. How could Minerva expect him to wear that? She must be teasing him. She had to be teasing him. There was a knock at the door and Albus recognized the short, ryhmatic knocks as those belonging to Minerva. The door swung open and Minerva walked in wearing a tartan hand pleated skirt that reached down to her ankles. Draped over her right shoulder there was a matching tartan shawl. Albus looked closely at Minerva and saw that she was also wearing a black cashmere wrap around cardigan that had a small collar.

"You look stunning!" he told her, meaning every single word of it.

"Albus, this may seem like a strange question but why aren't you wearing your kilt?" she asked as she eyed his appearance. "Aunt Constance would have a fit if she saw you in those boxers."

Albus looked down at his feet and shuffled awkwardly. He hoped that she would have suggested another form of clothing to wear or better still, not noticed he wasn't wearing the kilt.

"Sweetheart, I have been looking forward to this evening for a while now" he began softly. "I just can't get my head around wearing a skirt!"

"Albus how can you expect me to take you seriously when you are telling me this while standing in your bright clashing boxer shorts?" she answered as she crossed her arms across her chest and fixed him with a stern glare. "It is a kilt not a skirt! They are totally different."

"Will the men be wearing them?" asked Albus.

"Yes, it's tradition!" she answered.

"Technically," he replied "I don't have to follow tradition since I am not a family member."

Minerva's nostrils flared and she unfolded her arms and folded them again. Albus could tell that his last comment had hurt her slightly but he was trying to save himself from wearing a glorified skirt.

"You are attending a family event," she told him sternly. "There is a dress code and the code is there to be followed by one and all. Don't I put on the Dumbledore family Christmas hat when I attend the Boxing Day party Aberforth arranges? I play the games you both think up without complaining. Do you know why I do that?"

Albus shook his head. He had started to feel like one of her students who had been caught not listening to her while she told the class about complex transfiguration spells.

"I do it because they are your family traditions," she told him. "I respect them and I thought you might do the same for me. You don't have to wear the kilt, Albus."

"I don't?" he said happily.

"No you don't," she answered as she made her way towards the door. "You don't have to wear any of the clothing I gave you because I am going…ALONE!"

Minerva pulled back the door and stormed out through the opening. She didn't even glance back to see the look of shock on Albus' face. The door slammed violently behind her and Albus bit his lip. He had really done it this time.

To be continued


	9. Alone?

**Ceilidh**

**A/N: **Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews. I am so glad you are enjoying this story. Only one more chapter to go after this one so bare with me. Many thanks to my beta reader, Ang!

**Chapter Nine: Alone?**

Minerva made her way up the stone path that led to her family ancestral home. She had decided to apparate to the front gates so it gave her time to dry her tears and look presentable. Albus had really hurt her by making such a fuss about wearing the kilt. He wouldn't be the only man in a kilt at the gathering and he would look out of place if he wasn't wearing a kilt but he didn't understand that. She had made allowances for his family and she couldn't understand why he couldn't do the same for her. She never asked much of him and when she did, it was always met with stubbornness from him.

Minerva couldn't quite believe that she was turning up at her families Ceilidh alone again. She could just imagine the comments from her female cousins. They always reacted the same. They would tip the heads sideways and sigh in unison. Minerva would smile and quickly make her excuses. Once her back was turned they would begin to go on about her lack of a date and say that she wasn't getting any younger.

Minerva reached the front door and smoothed down her clothing. She could hear the folk music playing loudly and she had to smile. It was good being home again. She raised her fist and knocked on the door. Seconds later the door opened and she was greeted by her father.

Maxim McGonagall beamed at his youngest child and pulled her in a bear like hug. Minerva smiled as she embraced her father. He was slightly taller than her and he had wild grey hair. Her mother had tried to tame his hair with charms, potions and all sorts but it always managed to spring up in all directions. Minerva had always thought that her father's hair suited him and was secretly pleased when all her mothers' attempts of making it straight failed. Minerva had inherited her emerald green eyes from her father and her black hair and bone structure from her mother.

"Hello my wee petal," said her father as he let go and looked at her. "Ah you are the belle of the ball!"

"Thank you," she replied with a smile. She knew that he had already told his wife that she was the belle of the ball. "The dance seems to be in full swing!"

They slipped into a comfortable silence as the sounds of a flute, piano and harmonica floated out from the dance hall. Minerva could hear laughter and chatter and she suspected that rather a lot of alcohol had been guzzled.

"Could Albus not make it petal?" asked her father, who had been surprised to see Minerva standing alone on family's doorstep.

"No," she answered. She didn't want to go into too much detail about the prior events of the evening. "He unfortunately is snowed down with paperwork."

"Ah, well that is a shame," he replied as he offered her his arm. "I was looking forward to meeting him but I suppose it can't be helped. I promise to protect you from your cousins this evening."

Maxim led his only daughter into the dance hall. The sight that met Minerva's eyes could only make her laugh. There, on the wooden dance floor, was her Uncle Hamish dancing a lively rendition of some dance he had made up. Her family and friends were all crowded around the sides of the dance floor, clapping and cheering him on. By the look of it, Uncle Hamish was having the time of his life. In one hand he held a glass of whiskey and in the other he held a table arrangement of flowers. Minerva glanced curiously at her father who explained that Hamish had grown attached to that particular flower arrangement and had declared to everyone that it was going to be his dance partner for the evening.

"So who is tonight's caller?" Minerva asked.

The caller was an important job at any Ceilidh dance. They would announce each dance and then remind the dancers of the steps before commanding the band to play. The caller would also remind the dancers of the moves as the band played. The position of caller was passed down through the ranks of the McGonagall clan. Most of them wanted to be caller but some, like Minerva and her father, didn't want to be.

"Your brother Archie," explained Maxim. "He has been practising his caller's voice all week and has been driving me up the wall. Your mother, of course, is very encouraging and has been helping him."

"Oh Papa, I do feel sorry for you!" said Minerva as she gave him a sympathetic look. She could just imagine what it had been like living with her mother and brother in Ceilidh mode for a whole week.

"Minnie!" came a high-pitched voice from over the other side of the room.

Minerva sighed inwardly and forced a smile as her cousin Bonnie approached. She knew what was coming and she wasn't really in the mood for it. She felt her father pat her on the shoulder and Minerva braced herself for lots of questions.

"Una, Siobhan and I weren't sure you were coming," Bonnie exclaimed as she embraced her cousin. "It was getting late and we were worried."

"As you can see I am here Bonnie," replied Minerva with a halfhearted smile.

"Alone?" she asked as she looked behind her cousin for any sign of a date. "Oh I am sorry Minnie. Maybe next time."

Minerva could feel her blood boil. She hated that put on pity voice that Bonnie always used. It was sickly sweet but Minerva also knew that it put on and that Bonnie was feeling sorry for her.

"I, on the other hand, have a wonderful date," boasted Bonnie. "His name is Angus and he works for some top secret organization. He is divine, so handsome and very rich."

"Why don't you get back to him then!" urged Minerva.

Bonnie giggled and flicked her long brown hair behind her ears. She departed a few minutes later and Minerva breathed a sigh of relief.

"I have been informed by a reliable source," began Maxim in hushed tones "that Angus does indeed work for Flourish and Blotts, is not overly attractive and is not nearly as wealthy as he makes out."

"Oh dear," replied Minerva. "It seems that Bonnie's ideal man isn't that ideal."

Maxim and Minerva exchanged amused glances before making their way deeper into the dance hall. The dance floor was packed now and Minerva watched the couples dance 'The Highland Schottische'. The couples on the dance floor were in one large circle with the ladies on the outside. They looked like they were about to do a ballroom waltz only when the music started, it was clear that it wasn't.

The couple tapped there feet against the wooden floor and then brought one foot up in front the shin and then brought the same foot up behind their calf. They repeated the moves on the other foot before moving around in the circle with a hop and skip. Minerva watched with amusement as her Aunt Lorna and her Uncle Magnus tried to keep up with the fast pace. They looked like they were having fun trying though. The music faded and then Minerva heard the unmistakable voice of her brother boom through the room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I hope you are having a wonderfully drunken time and if not, the bar is over in the corner. Now grab your partners and join me and the fine band in The Gay Gordans."

The sound of cheering exploded from the dance hall and there was a mad dash for the dance floor. Minerva took a step back and sighed sadly. This was one of the dances she had taught Albus. He had done so well in such a short time. She shouldn't have stormed out on him like she had, especially after all the work he had put into learning the dances. He hadn't really needed to wear a kilt to the gathering. She just thought that it would be nice to keep up with tradition. Her father had been dragged on to the dance floor by her mother and Minerva could see them both smiling and positioning their feet properly as Archie talked them through the steps.

Minerva looked down at her feet as the band began to play. She closed her eyes and let the music overtake her and she slipped into a memory of her and Albus dancing this very dance only a few evenings ago.

"May I have this dance?" asked a voice over the sounds of the guitar, piano, fiddle and melodeon.

Minerva barely heard the voice but something was familiar. She opened her eyes and slowly began to trail her eyes up from the shoes. Minerva noted the knee-high socks and then the family tartan. She also noticed a scar on one knee. A wide smile spread all over her face as she looked up quickly and saw the man that held her heart.

"Albus!" she mouthed. She was so happy to see him that she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him to her.

"Hello darling," he whispered into her ear. "I'm here and wearing the family tartan."

"Thank you so much," she sniffed as she kissed his cheek "I am sorry I stormed off before."

"Ssshhh darling," he told her. "I am here and I believe one of our dances is playing!"

To be continued


	10. Dance the night away

**Ceilidh**

**A/n:** Final chapter everyone. Thank you so much for all your kind reviews through out this stroy. I have had so much fun writing this story and I am so glad that it' gone down so well

**Chapter Ten: Dance the night away**

Minerva couldn't help but smile as Albus led her on to the dance floor. She was never one for showing off but tonight she wanted to show him off and rub Bonnie's nose right into it. She felt him move behind her and then reach over and hold her right hand over her shoulder and their other hands out in front of her. Albus was humming along with the music and waited for the couples to move.

Minerva's brother clapped his hands together and the couples on the dance floor started to move. They took four steps forward and pivoted, Albus did a perfect pivot so perfect that he was amazed and lost count of his footing so they were two steps behind the other couples. Minerva giggled softly and smiled at him. She was proud of him and the kilt made him look even sexier than usual. They moved together in the opposite direction before dropping their left hands and raising their right hands above Minerva's head, Minerva then pivoted under and they slipped into a comfortable polka dance before repeating the moves again.

"I did it!" declared Albus with triumph. "I did a pivot without falling flat on my face."

"Oh Albus," whispered Minerva into his ear as they continued to dance "you are a wonderful man and you have the best legs in a kilt for miles around."

"I must say that wearing a kilt," he replied "gives one a feeling of freedom!"

Minerva laughed and planted a soft kiss on his cheek as the music died down and the couples began to walk off the dance floor. Minerva took Albus by the hand and led him over to the refreshment table. They helped themselves to two glasses of McGonagalls Ceilidh Warmer while Uncle Hamish helped himself to another bottle of firewhiskey. Minerva knew that in half an hour's time, Hamish would be missing and no search party would be called together because he, like always, would be fast asleep in the upstairs bath clutching his bottle of whiskey as if it were a newborn baby.

"My darling girl," came the voice of her father from behind her "are you going to introduce us?"

Minerva turned around and smiled at her mother and father. Her father looked slightly rosy cheeked and cheerful. Albus held Minerva's hand protectively. This was the first time he had met Minerva's parents and he was slightly nervous about it. Nothing usually fazed him but this terrified him because he so wanted to be accepted by her family.

"Mother, Father I would like to introduce Albus." Minerva introduced. "Albus, this is my Mother and Father, Cecile and Maxim McGonagall."

Albus extended his arm and shook Maxim McGonagall's hand before kissing Cecile's in greeting. Minerva's mother giggled and then hiccupped. Minerva could tell that her mother had already consumed a few glasses of Ceilidh warmer.

"Pleased to meet you Albus," said Maxim. "It is quite a honour to do so for you must be special to steal my little girls' heart the way you have."

Minerva blushed at her father's words. She was long past the stage of being his little girl but that never stopped him from referring to her as that. He had always been overly protective of her and she had put that down to her being the youngest of his children but also his only daughter. She could see that he was looking Albus up and down and if Albus had been a man easily intimidated, he would have ran from the building if he had seen the way Maxim was looking at him. Her mother on the other hand was simply beaming at Albus, quite impressed that her daughter could catch such a man with a noble reputation.

"Albus," said Cecile, putting on her best voice "you danced the Gay Gordans well for a beginner."

"I have been taking lessons from Minerva," admitted Albus. "She is a wonderful teacher and at times, I can't think how she puts up with me."

"Because she loves you, my boy!" said Maxim, who was nodding his head.

Albus looked at Minerva's father and then back at Minerva, his blue eyes twinkling brightly. It had been a very long time since he had been called a boy and he found it rather amusing that Maxim McGonagall, who was two years older than him, was calling him a boy.

"It is very clear from the way she looks at you," continued Cecile who was fighting back hot tears of happiness. She was glad Minerva had finally found someone worthy of her love.

"I believe you are in love with her as well," said Maxim seriously. "I am glad but I will ask you not to hurt her."

"Father!" moaned Minerva, who couldn't believe her father was about to give Albus the talk about not hurting his daughter.

"Min," replied her father as he raised his hand up to silence her "I am just laying down some ground rules for it is my job as your father to do so. Albus, do not hurt my wee petal otherwise I will not be happy and I do have a mean streak in me. Enough about that. Would you like another drink?"

"Mr. McGonagall," began Albus.

"Maxim please," he cut in with a smile.

"Maxim," said Albus, starting again "I can assure you that I will do nothing to hurt Minerva. I love her dearly and only want to make her happy."

"That is all I am asking!" replied Maxim as he winked at Minerva, who had turned an attractive shade of red.

Minerva and Albus spoke with her parents for another ten minutes before being encouraged to mingle with the other guests. Minerva smiled as she watched Albus walk in his kilt. It swung from side to side and she had to admit that his bottom looked shapelier in the kilt compared to his robes and linen trousers he wore underneath. They stood on the sidelines as they watched some of the couples dance The St. Bernard's Waltz. Albus noticed that some of the men in the couples were having a hard time with the dance steps and was amazed when Minerva told him that they had been doing this for years and still didn't get it. Albus couldn't help but feel proud when Minerva praised him for how well he had done in two weeks. He felt on top of the world.

Minerva turned to the side and smiled smugly. Bonnie was on her way over and dragging some poor man behind her. Minerva guessed correctly that the man being dragged behind her cousin was indeed Angus, her cousin's perfect man. He was a tall, lanky man with out of control brown hair and dull green eyes.

"Minnie," cried Bonnie "is this him?"

"If you mean," answered Minerva "is this Albus, then yes it is Bonnie."

"Hello Albus," enthused Bonnie as she smiled brightly at him. "Angus, say hello to Albus."

"Hello!" said Angus, who looked tired and had probably been hen pecked by Bonnie all evening.

Bonnie was staring at Albus and Albus wasn't enjoying the attention. He felt like he was an exhibit and people were paying to see him. Bonnie was giggling away and speaking though no one could understand a word she was saying so they all just smiled and nodded when she stopped for air.

"Angus," said Albus friendly, trying to bring him into the conversation "how is Flourish and Blotts these days? I always wanted to work there, amongst all those books and other items."

"Flourish and Blotts?" exclaimed Bonnie as she turned to glare at Angus.

Angus paled slightly and mumbled something about needing to see a man about a haggis before darting off into the crowd with Bonnie hot on his heels, screaming at him. Albus grimaced after them while Minerva couldn't help but smile. She didn't even really feel sorry for Angus.

"Minerva," said Albus softly "I have something to ask you!"

"No, you don't have to wear the kilt again after tonight!" she replied with a small smile.

"Oh that's a shame as I have grown quite accustomed to it," he replied as he patted the kilt affectionately. "That's not what I wanted to ask you though."

Minerva turned to look at him. She had no idea what he wanted to ask her and still wasn't sure when he suddenly disappeared from view. She looked down and found him on bended knee, looking up at her with sparkling blue eyes.

"Minerva," he began "I never thought perfection existed till I met you. You stole my heart and keep it with you for all these years. My love for you is beyond all words. Nothing I say can match the love my body, my soul holds for you. Please, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Minerva felt her mouth fall open at hearing the words she had wanted to hear for some months now. She fought back the tears that were threatening to fall from her emerald green eyes. She dropped to her knees in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

"Is that a yes?" asked Albus breathlessly when the kissed ended.

"Yes!" she simply answered before kissing him again.

The sound of sniggering registered in the back on her mind as she kissed her new husband to be, she suddenly became an aware of what the girls and woman were gasping at. She broke the kiss and lent forward so she could whisper in his ear.

"Darling," she said, "Can I enquire what you wearing beneath your kilt?"

Albus' eyes twinkled and he looked rather proud of himself, he had wanted to make Minerva over the moon with his effort so he had decided that he might as well go the whole hog.

"I am keeping up with tradition my love," came his reply and Minerva blushed for him "I am wearing nothing beneath my kilt!"

"Oh Albus," she said with a smile "maybe you should have thought about that before you went down on bended knee. I do believe my mother and cousins have seen an eye full!"

Albus blushed brightly as realisation dawned upon him and he was afraid to look around the room. Why hadn't he thought about the consequences of bending down in a kilt? What were people going to think of him? He dearly hoped that no one for The Daily Prophet was in the crowd because they would have a field day with information like this.

Minerva glanced around at her mother and cousins who were all wearing wide grins and resembled a litter of Cheshire cats. Her mother had a twinkle in her eye and she nodded at both Albus and Minerva before going to join Minerva's father who was propping up the drinks table. Minerva was sure that she heard her cousins giggle and say that she would certainly be kept happy in the marriage bed.

"I love you Albus!" she declared, hoping to make him feel at ease.

As the words left her mouth and reached his tears, he felt his whole body relax and he felt a lot better. He had made a fool of himself but it didn't matter to the woman before him and she was all that mattered. He leaned forward; making sure nothing was on display and kissed her.

"Minerva," came a voice magnified through the room "do you mind getting off the dance floor we are trying to have a Ceilidh here tonight?"

Minerva broke the kiss and looked around in the direction of the voice and saw her brother laughing and waving in her direction. She shook her head and smiled again. The Ceilidh this year had been the best ever one she had ever had.

The End!


End file.
